


The Curious Case of Andrew and Student

by Cabbagiez



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbagiez/pseuds/Cabbagiez
Summary: I find my brother's boyfriend incredibly strange. But, his brother is quite interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the characters are based off of Sherlock, but they aren't entirely like them.

Ugh. Mark's brought home another one. I keep warning him, "It won't last, it won't last." But he doesn't listen. Oh well.

Bored. I try to block out Andrew's boring conversation with my brother, but something catches my interest. "Student? Who's Student?" He gestures for a quiet boy around my age to come over. I wave, tell him my name is Benedict, and we chat. Seems nice.

I spend more time with Student, we have fun. I show him my detective buisness. But all good things must come to an end.

One day, Andrew brings me, Mark, and Srudent to an old werehouse. He had put a bomb on his own brother. Mark is disgusted, together he and I get back Student. Andrew threatens to kill Mark.

"Don't do this. Run, Benedict, I'll be fine" Mark's voice echos in my brain. Andrew looks at Mark. He's going to pull the trigger.

But I am faster. 

_Click click_

____**__******________I aim.

_Boom_

I fire.


End file.
